One feature of a mobile or wearable device is the device's operational use time, i.e. the duration for which the device may be continuously used as a function of the device's stored energy (e.g. battery) capacity. Most mobile devices are designed to automatically search or poll for signals from various wireless communication networks (e.g. cellular phone, Wi-Fi, 3G, etc.) and/or to search or poll for other devices using various wireless communication technologies (e.g., Bluetooth®, Wi-Fi Direct®, etc.), regardless of what other devices the mobile device is currently connected. When sending or receiving data, mobile devices typically use such wireless communication networks or technologies. However, each different type of wireless technology uses a different amount of electrical power. Typically, mobile devices are configured to transfer data using the fastest data connection available (i.e., the data connection having the greatest available bandwidth).